Gravestones
by Remus'gal
Summary: Riza's visiting her father's grave and meet up with the flame alchemist... Royai: RoyRiza... oneshot


Hello all! Well here's my forst roy/riza fic.. it's a one- shot sohope you like... p.s: the italic bit in the middle is a flash back but I didn'y diliberately want to put "flashback" and "end of flashback" so I did it all in italics... enjoy!

**Gravestones**

First Luietenant Riza Hawkeye stood in the middle of a, what seemed, desserted Central Cemetary. Her hair flew across her face as she stood in front of a curved sement stone which was planted into the ground. She looked at it blankly as her hair swayed across her face with the wind. Her eyes moved from side to side, right to left over and over again as if she were reading a section from a book time after time. She was, in a way, except that she wasn't reading a book. She was reading an engravement on a gravestone. Her engravement.

_In Memoriam of William Hawkeye_

It said and them underneath that were the dates of his birth to his death date. It was the next line on the stone that Riza kept reading to herself over and over again.

_With Love, Riza Hawkeye..._

She was his only living family memeber at the time, so she had to make the engravement. So she put something simple and plain. But though it would please others, what it said wasn't the truth. He hadn't loved her. And she began to lose love for him when _she_ died. Mom. When Mom died everything changed. But the thing that changed the most was Riza's Father. He would lock himself up in his studies and would barely ever speak to her. He would never smile. He was different. _Different_.

- - - - - - -

_A young girl with short blonde hair, one side of her bangs flicked off to the side of her face so it covered her eye. Her eyes sparkled from underneath her hair. It was a dull sparkle. Only the mere, weak sunlight which hid beneath various clouds shone onto her tear- filled eyes. Her hands were placed flat down on her sides. Her black dress looked even darker with the clouded sky trailing down onto her._

_" Riza..." her father murmured, trying to get his daughter's attention. Though she said nothing. She just stared at the outline of faint weak sunlight peering out from the clouds. Her feet lay in small black heeled slippers, firmly. She felt like the soil beneath her was eating up her shoes, taking her feet along with her. That was how she felt. Like she was sinking. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to blink, for then tears would spill down her face, and she didn't want to breathe. She didn't want to hear her flittering batted breath. As if she were about to cry. She didn't like to cry. She just wanted to see her smile again. To see Mom again. She wanted to see Daddy happy again, but she knew that wouldn't happen for a very long time, maybe never..._

_" Daddy," she whispered meekly, now raising her head to meet his eyes " You can make things with your alchemy." She paused to hold her breath " You can make things and bring them back." she paused again and blinked hard, though tried to keep her tears back " So you can bring Mom back, can't you?" she asked quietly, her determined eyes looking hopefully up at her tall Father. But he just looked away, stareing off into the distance, pretending that she had not said anything at all._

_" Daddy!" Riza moaned, tears now coming down her cheeks, which were a deep red " I know you can bring her back! Please Daddy! You're the best-" but Riza stopped begging to her father when she felt a brisk but harsh slap strike across her face. _

_" We do not speak of such..." her father sneered, as his hand came down from his dughter's face. He looked down at her and turned on his heels and walked away, leaving his daughter crouched down on the ground, her hand placed over the spot which he had struck her and she began crying silently into her knees. _

_That was the last time she had ever called him " Daddy". From that day on, he had only been known as a stern and plain "Father"..._

_- - - - - - - _

Riza turned her head, briskly to see a group of people that she knew firmiarly. She smiled as she watched them head towards the farther end of the cemetary.

" Do you think Daddy would like this?" came the sweet of a young girl with pigtails, crouched down beside a sement stone. A man followed her, his hands thrust in his pockets. He had dark black hair which fell down to the ridge of his neck. _Roy Mustang._

Elisia looked up at Roy and smiled. She had placed a boquet of blood red roses in front of her. " Uncle Mustang, do you think Daddy would like my flowers?" she asked hopefully, looking up at the tall man.

Roy smiled and nodded. He looked up at the sky and pursed his lips and then smiled back down at Elisia " I bet he'd love them." he said, which made Elisia smile brightly. She looked back down at the ground and took each rose, one by one, and spread them out neatly on the ground in front of her. She began singing to herself, softly. Roy got back up on his feet and smiled as he looed down at the little girl.

_" She has a voice of an angel! You really should hear her, Roy! And it's not just me, everyone thinks so!" _Maes had told Roy, years ago. He was right. She did have a voice of an angel. An angel in _heaven_...

"Elisia..." came the voice of Gracia, now catching up to her daughter and Roy "Now, don't bother Mr. Mustang..." Elisia looked up at her mother and nodded. Gracia turned to Roy's direction " Thank you so much. Ever since Maes passed away Elisia hasn't been the same... " she said looking at her daughter " And you've been here for us..." Roy nodded and looked down at the ground " It's no problem." he said simply. Gracia smiled and took a seat beside Elisia. " Uncle Roy thinks Daddy would like this!" Elisia exclaimed to her Mother. Roy smiled and turned on his feet.

" Hello." Riza slightly gasped as she heard someone come from behind her.

" Oh! Ro- I mean, Sir!" she said flustured, putting herself together.

" It's alright. You can calm down." he responded calmly, slightly chuckling.

They stood in the graze of the feild, not saying anything. Roy's eyes slightly glanced at what was written on the gravestone which stood in front of them.

" Gravestones don't always tell the truth, do they," Roy said, breaking the silence.

" No they don't." replied Riza " But sometimes, maybe, when one is engraving a gravestone they're really engraving about someone else; someone else who isn't the one the gravestone really belongs to. Maybe, someone like you, Roy."

" Maybe..." responded Roy, calmly, still gazing at the sky " But if I was an engraver of a gravestone I would rather tell that other person face to face how I felt, rather than slabbing it on a peice of sement." Roy paused and looked down into Riza's eyes "What I'm trying to say, Riza is that I..."

" Love me." answed Riza slowly but simply.

"Yes. _That_." Roy looked back into the daze of the clouds and looked at it for a while. Riza's eyes were fixed on Roy. She bit her bottom lip to keep it from quivering.

" It's going to rain today." she whispered, her voice breaking.

" No it not, it's going to be-" Riza took a hold of Roys collar so his eyes were facing hers. " No, Roy. It's raining." she said firmly looking into his eyes. Roy looked down sadly down at the woman crying in his shoulder, uncontroblly. "You're right. It's raining hard. _It's raining very hard_..." he put his arms around Riza and lulled her in his grasp, his eyes closed. As her eyes were stained, Riza had a releaved smile on her face, enjoying every moment of his touch on hers.

END

Everyone on three now : "awwwwwwwwww..." I REALLY love this! It's so cute... ahh... I'm happy now... It's a mix of manga and anime so... yeah... well please review!

Thanks,

Remusgal


End file.
